Pokegirl Pokedex Gen I
by Lord-Hadrian-of-Darkness
Summary: My version of a Pokegirl Pokedex, to be used in reference to my future stories. Rated M for Mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hello everyone and welcome to my version of the Pokegirl Pokedex. Now for anyone who does not know what a Pokegirl is, basically it's a female version of a regular Pokémon. If you need more information than that Google Pokegirls and locate the anglefire website for more information and then come back. If your still here I assume that you know what a Pokegirls is already or have just gotten back from the website so I will continue. Now to begin with I do not own Pokémon or the idea to Pokegirls, Pokémon belongs to a big corporation and Pokegirls was originally created by metroanime. I am simply creating my own version of his original concept.**

 **Now for those of you who know what Pokegirls are let me explain to you some details on my version of them. To begin with all the Pokegirls in this Pokedex and the worlds I will eventually create with this information are not Anthropomorphized animals, in other words unless specifically states otherwise they are humanoid with human like faces. These are human woman who have had animal like body parts added to them and have become something else because of that, so for the most part they have human like faces and human like hand and feet and bodies unless something is specifically mentioned in their data sheet to suggest otherwise.**

 **Next Pokegirls in the wild who are not tamed are not sentient; therefore they do not wear human clothes or use human tools. They do not evolve different sets of clothes when they evolve to new forms, only tamed and therefore sentient Pokegirls wear clothes and then only when they want to. Pokegirls do not hunt and eat other Pokegirls, regular animals still exist in this world though wild Pokegirls can and will kill one another. There are no bloodline limits and human women do not randomly become Pokegirls, they are either born one way or the other.**

 **Finally though I have not gone through the entire Pokegirl Pokedex on anglefire I do know there are many Pokegirls that are original designs and creations of various people. My Pokegirls will all be direct correlations to the regular Pokémon they represent, I will be doing Gen I first for my Pokedex and the only acceptations I will be making are for pre and post evolved forms added to the Gen I Pokémon in later Gen's. I will not be including Mega Evolutions at this time; this first chapter only includes the original starter Pokémon and their evolutions. Additional chapters will include one or more entire evolution lines as they appear in the national Pokedex, I will never split evolution lines between chapters. At minimum a chapter will include one Pokémon's entire evolution however many that is but I hope to include multiple evolution lines per chapter again in their original order.**

 **I hope you enjoy my Pokegirl Pokedex; reviews are always welcome but fair warning. Flamers are not welcome, especially those who don't log in or give their name while flaming things they don't like. This isn't for everyone and I understand that, this is for the people interested in these kinds of things and its for reference for when I make my own Pokegirl adventure stories so please enjoy.**

Pokegirl Pokedex

Summary: Pokegirls are a race of genetically engineered creatures derived from human woman, created by Professor Sukebe. Pokegirls are a mix of several non-human like traits including animals, plants, insects, avians and sea life. While Pokegirls have many distinguishing features that set them apart from normal human women such as color or extra body parts they still poses a human like shape and a human like face. There are some acceptations such as Pokegirls with extra arms or Pokegirls with insectoid like eyes but otherwise the Pokegirl's human ancestry is clear to see.

Wild Pokegirls have no sentience and can only rely on their instinct to survive. Only through taming, sexual domination on the Pokegirl by a pure blooded human, can a Pokegirl gain sentience and act in a rational manor. It is for this reason that tamers exist at all as the only way for regular humans and Pokegirls to exist side by side without resorting to simply killing all the Pokegirls off is for humans to tame wild Pokegirls and use those Pokegirls to keep the balance between the wild Pokegirls and Humanity.

Wild Pokegirls don't wear clothes, period. Nor do they have any tools created by humans, even if they did they lack the intelligence to use them. Tamed Pokegirls sometimes wear clothes but it is not necessary nor is it required by law. While Pokegirls have certainly taken over the wild regular animals still exist, Pokegirls do not hunt each other for food but they can kill each other in the wild. As for reproduction that is a little complicated. There are only female Pokegirls, wild Pokegirls can breed together by exchanging eggs through sex and mixing DNA. But these Pokegirls are always born as eggs and then without sentience.

Pokegirls can only breed with a Pokegirl the same type as themselves, or at the very least the Pokegirls must belong to the same evolutionary chain to produce any offspring. However tame Pokegirls who are impregnated by a male human always give birth to live babies who are sentient from birth to puberty. Once they hit puberty then they require taming to remain sentient, though it takes longer for a Pokegirl born sentient to turn feral than for a Pokegirl born wild.

0.01% of Pokegirls born from human males are born pure human with no Pokegirl traits, these human girls born from Pokegirls are regular humans and never gain any of the powers of their mothers. Though neither do they ever lose their sentience from lack of sex, finally all of their future children are human as well though this is a very rare occurrence to happen to any Pokegirl mother. Any males born to tamed Pokegirls are naturally human but the odds of that happening are less than 0.0001%

While the vast majority of tamers are men about 5% are human females, though the number of human females took a blow when 40% of the population was turned into Pokegirls the number of human women has risen back to stable levels as human women are encouraged to find a husband and reproduce for most of their lives. Sex and teenage mothers are very common and now socially acceptable as opposed to a few hundred years ago.

(Kanto Region) Gen I

1\. Boobisaur (Bulbasaur)

Element: Grass/Poison

Frequency: Common

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves from: None

Evolves into: Ivywhore

Description: Boobisaur is probably the most well-known of the grass type Pokegirls, they average between 4 and 5 feet tall and have a bust size between flat to A cups. Boobisaur have light green skin with patches of dark green across their body. A large green flower bulb is attached to the center of their backs which is darker than their skin but lighter than their patches and they have dark red eyes. Their hair is always some shade of green and between shoulder length to reaching down to their butts, their privates are covered by leaves that grow out of their skin and a pair of vines that grow out of their bulb wrap around their arms.

They have small triangle shaped ears on the tops of their heads and a small stubby tail just over their butts. Boobisaur are generally happy and love spending long amounts of time in the sun to collect energy, especially with their tamers. Though they lack many womanly traits at this point in their life they are generally willing to put out whenever their tamer is ready and their small then bodies are particularly tight and invoke great pleasure during sex, furthermore their sex produces a sweet tasting fluid when aroused meaning that most tamers are more than willing to eat them out.

xxxxx

2\. Ivywhore (Ivysaur)

Element: Grass/Poison

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves from: Boobisaur

Evolves into: Venuswhore

Description: Ivywhore is the evolution of Boobisaur and is very similar in appearance. However they also have several distinguishing features, to begin with their height averages between 4'8 and 5'5. They gain many womanly curves and their bust size increases averaging between large A cups to small C cups. Most notably the bulb on their back opens up the green shell becoming frilled leaves and revealing the pink inner bulb still closed. The number of vines doubles to four with two wrapped around each arm and the leaves covering her privates grow in number to cover her fuller assets. Other distinguishing features such as spots of hair style remain the same.

Ivywhore have a much higher libido level than their previous evolution and are much more assertive during sex. Unlike Boobisaur who while willing tends to follow their tamers directive and just take it, Ivywhore enjoy enticing their tamers into taking them roughly or aggressively. Due to the flower bulb on their backs they prefer doggy style when being dominated or cowgirl when they take charge. Ivywhore have been known to use their vines as a pseudo phallus, especially if their tamer is female or any of their male tamers other harem members are participating.

xxxxx

3\. Venuswhore (Venusar)

Element: Grass/Poison

Frequency: Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves from: Ivywhore

Evolves into: none

Description: Venuswhore is the final evolution of the Boobisaur line and also has the biggest change in evolution. Most noticeably the bulb on her back has opened into a large pink flower with a yellow center that grows directly out of her back, there is no stem. Furthermore Venuswhore gains several inches in height putting her between 5'11 and 6'3 in height. Her bust size increases significantly as well, no Venuswhore has been found with less than a DD sized chest though many have been found with F sized chests. The number of vines doubles again from 4 to 8 with the additional 4 vines wrapping around the legs two apiece. There are now leaves growing in her hair usually a lighter shade of green than her hair.

Venuswhore is as assertive during sex as her previous evolution Ivywhore was, though now that the bulb on her back has opened into a flower she is more than willing to lay on her back during sex. This flower is very durable and many tamers will pull or tug on the petals during a secession, far from causing pain a Venuswhore is very sensitive on both her flower and her breasts. Though her libido remains at the same level Venuswhore teds to encourage rough sex more often than before.

xxxxx

4\. Charmanda (Charmander)

Element: Fire

Frequency: Common

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves from: none

Evolves into: Charmelons

Description: Charmanda is the original fire type Pokegirl, mixed with reptilian like DNA Charmanda are not cold blooded per say but their natural body temperature is lower than that of a humans. To counter this Charmanda use their natural fire element abilities to heat themselves up internally or to heat up their environment, most of the time both. Charmanda's skin are comprised of thumb nail sized scales that are a deep red in color over most of the body except for the chest stretching down over the sex and butt and the underside of her tail. These are a light tan color, retractable scales cover her sex and nipples but she has no body hair except for on the top of her head. Charmanda's hair is a mix of reds oranges and golds and considered very pretty, however before she evolves it is short and she would be lucky for it to be more than 3 or 4 inches long.

Her scales are smooth and safe to stroke or caress however in battle they stand up slightly from the bottom up creating a rough scraping surface that make grappling painful for an opponent. She averages between 4'9 and 5'2 in height with small to large B cup breasts and she has a tail which is as long as she is tall. At the tip is a flame that burns from the moment she is born to the moment she dies, it cannot be put out by water but it can be reduced in intensity which weakens a Charmanda. She also has retractable claws on her hands and feet and sharp incisors for biting and ripping flesh.

Charmanda like most Fire types is a passionate lover and is always eager for a taming session. So long as she is willing it will always be pleasurable for the tamer, however all her natural defenses means that even if a tamer forces to submit to a taming and the Charmanda did not physically resist it would still be unpleasant. The scales would be ruff and the flame on the tail would burn instead of feeling pleasantly warm like it normally would during sex. Finally Charmanda's sex juices are normally a warm stimulate to their partner but when forced the fluid heats up much hotter than normal and can burn. For taming a wild Charmanda it is necessary to fully knock the Charmanda out so her natural defenses do not react to the taming.

xxxxx

5\. Charmelons (Charmeleon)

Element: Fire

Frequency: Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/Above Average/ **High** /Extreme)

Evolves from: Charmanda

Evolves into: Whorizard

Description: Charmelons look very similar to Charmanda with specific differences. To begin with the red part of their scales is now a much deeper color, their height increases to an average of 5'6 to 5'10. Their bust also increases in size ranging from a large C cup to a DD cup at the largest, their hair is now longer anywhere from mid back to down to their butts and retains the same colors. A single horn on the top of their head sticks back at a 35 degree angle and is between 4 and 6 inches long. The flame on their tail is now about twice as large as before and is harder to put out with water and they retain all their previous features. Scales, retractable claws and sexual fluid are all the same.

Charmelons are much more passionate lovers than their previous evolution, a result of their increased fire power. Charmelons require at least a single taming a day more often more than that and they like to try and be the dominate partner in any tamers harem though they will divert to another Pokegirl if that Pokegirl proves to be her superior. One famous feature of the Charmelons is that once she evolves from Charmanda her butt gets larger, rounder and firmer and takes on that much loved peach shape. As a result most Charmelons enjoy anal sex as much as they do regular sex and when they have anal sex they excrete the same fluid from that hole that they do from their pussy increasing the pleasure and easy of penetration.

xxxxx

6\. Whorizard (Charizard)

Element: Fire/Flying

Frequency: Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/Above Average/ **High** /Extreme)

Evolves from: Charmelons

Evolves into: none

Description: Whorizard is the final evolution of the Charmanda evolutionary line and as with most final evolutions it brings the biggest physical changes. Whorizard is tall averaging between 6 and 6'5 in height, generally her red scales will lighten slightly but will still be darker than from when she was a Charmanda. Her tail will lengthen and additional quarter of its original length and become much more flexible and the flame on the end will become very intense. She now has two horns flared back on either side of her head and her hair is long, at least down to her butt but can also reach down to her knees. But her biggest change is the large draconian wings growing out of her back, red on the outside and dark blue on the inside with sharp dagger like points on the top made of bone. The combination of her fire and wind elements allow her to fly at supersonic speeds, often when seen people assume she is a jet plane or comet.

Whorizard is extremely sexual and loves pleasuring her tamer and being pleasured in turn. However unlike her previous evolutions where she would accept another member of her tamers harem as the leader, unless she is beaten in dominance/sex battle by one of her harem mates she will assert her power by seducing her fellow harem mates and ensuring that they defer to her power. Also Whorizard are never traded once they evolve as they form powerful mating bonds with their tamer once they reach this evolution. A Whorizard that is traded away or abandoned or released by their tamer will be heartbroken and severely depressed, more often than not they will die from depression or by suicide.

Such is the horror of the action that it has become illegal to trade, abandon or release a Whorizard once she has evolved from a Charmelons in every nation. This scenario has only ever happened three times in history, the first time was thought to just be bad luck the second resulted in the study that discovered the Whorizard bond and resulted in the law. The third was an accident where the Whorizard in question believed herself abandoned by her tamer through a misunderstanding and tried to commit suicide, the tamer in question found the Whorizard and stopped her before she killed herself but for the rest of her life the dominating side of the Whorizard was gone and she remained timid and afraid to leave her tamers side ever.

xxxxx

7\. Squirtitty (Squirtle)

Element: Water

Frequency: Common

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves from: none

Evolves into: Whoretortle

Description: Squirtitty is the turtle based Pokegirl and is a popular first timer Pokegirl. Squirtitty is short, normally between 4'3 and 4'7 in height depending and have light blue skin with dark blue hair normally between short and shoulder length on their heads. They have no other hair on their bodies, not even between their legs. Squirtitty is most distinctive for the large light red shell on her back, the shell is as hard as steel and is directly attached to her body so it is technically her back. Light white portions of her shell attach around her body and cover her breasts and crotch normally but will retract back into her shell exposing her pussy and tits for taming. To tame a wild Squirtitty certain pressure points must be pushed after she has been knocked out to retract the bikini like coverings to tame her. Squirtitty also has a short curled blue tail right above her butt that is sensitive to touch. Finally at most Squirtitty's breasts never get bigger than a B Cup until she evolves.

Squirtitty are fairly docile and easy to please, they have low Libidos but rarely refuse sex. They are very passive Pokegirls and get along well with the majority of other Pokegirls either in their own harem or in other harems. A Squirtitty's breasts hold water like water balloons which can either be drunk from or used in water based attacks during battle, though prolonged use will cause her to go flat until the water builds back up. Squirtitty can curl up into a defensive ball under their shells when frightened though are completely exposed when flipped over. Most Squirtitty have a fetish of being helpless during taming while on their backs as they can't move or get away when caught like that.

xxxxx

8\. Whoretortle (Wartortle)

Element: Water

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Squirtitty

Evolves Into: Blastits

Description: The evolved form of Squirtitty Whoretortle retains many of the similarities of her previous form. She gains several inches in height putting her between 5'2 and 5'7 and her skin turns a darker shade of blue than before. Her ears and tail gain a cloud like swirl design and she gains a slimmer more womanly curved body hugging her shell more closely. Her breasts grow significantly when she evolves putting her between a C cup and an E Cup. Her capacity to hold water increases by nearly 5 fold and her water based attacks are much more powerful because of it.

Whoretortle doesn't get much more active for taming after she evolves, however now she can hold her breath for much longer meaning she can give much better blow jobs than before. A Whoretortle also becomes a much more proficient swimmer than when she was a Squirtitty, whereas before she could only really float in water because her shell kept her floating now she can dive and turn quickly to escape predators or to chase prey.

xxxxx

9\. Blastits (Blastoise)

Element: Water

Frequency: Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Whoretortle

Evolves Into: none

Description: Blastits is the final and most powerful evolution of the Squirtitty and Whoretortle evolution line. Once a Whoretortle evolves into a Blastits she gains between 3 and 5 inches and height and between a one and two cup size increase. She loses the fluffy cloud like patterns on her hears and tail replacing them with a simple stump tail and small triangle shaped ears on top of her head. Her skin tone takes on the darkest blue of all her forms though it varies in shade from one Blastits to another and like both of her previous other forms her inner shell form a bikini like covering over her breasts and pussy.

Unlike like Squirtitty who many might describe as a little on the pudgy side and Whoretortle who is curved but soft Blastits is the most womanly of the three forms and the strongest. Her body is like that of a professional athlete covered in wiry like muscles that are clearly defined though no one would ever call a Blastits beefy. She is the perfect blend between muscled and curved making her very desirable to many tamers.

A special feature of the Blastits is a pair of cannon shaped protrusions that are hidden in her shell; they can emerge from special slots in her shell and settle over her shoulders like big cannons. Though they appear metal due to their silver color they are actually a metallic like bone grown in the Blastits shell from which she can produce directed streams of water with enough pressure to punch through several inch think steel. Finally Blastits Libido increases highly after evolving and despite her new found power she still has a subconscious desire to be dominated by her tamer.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second installment of my Pokegirl Pokedex writing it however was a little more difficult than I thought. Turns out that the official Pokegirl Pokedex website is missing a few Pokémon. I managed to find the Caterpie and Pidgey lines easily enough but the Weedle line didn't exist as far as I could tell so I had to make it up myself. I don't know how many other Pokémon I will have to do that for but I guess we will see. Still here are 9 more Pokegirls so tell me what you guys think. I hope you enjoy!**

xxxxx

10\. Cutiepie (Caterpie)

Element: Bug

Frequency: Very Common

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Titapod

Description: Cutiepie is most likely the most populous and most common bug type Pokegirl in the whole region. Cutiepie is between 3'6 and 3'11 in height and is between flat and an A Cup in the chest area, she has green skin over most of her body except for her chest which is a light tan color. There are tan circles running down her arms and legs and she had a red antenna on her head that allows her to sense heat. Her eyes are flat black and her hair it green with red tips and can be either long or short, she also has a light spattering of fur like fuzz all over her body that is soft to the touch. She only knows one move at this stage in her evolution and that is String Shot.

Cutiepie is a very popular first choice among bug type Pokegirl lovers or new tamers. Though she is lacking in many womanly attributes in this stage of her evolutionary cycle she does have some advantages. For one she has an above average libido for a first stage Pokegirl evolution, it takes very little to entice a Cutiepie into mating and they are very open to almost all types of love making. They are also very submissive to their tamers allowing them sate their lust in them however they please, it helps that they are very sensitive and can cum easily with very little stimulation. Furthermore they are very tight because of their petit bodies and secrete a powerful lubricant from their pussies when aroused, they don't call them Cutiepie for nothing as their looks and shape would resemble a young girl if she were human.

xxxxx

11\. Titapod (Metapod)

Element: Bug

Frequency: Common

Libido: ( **Low** /Average/Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Cutiepie

Evolves Into: Buttitsfree

Description: Titapod is the evolved form of Cutiepie. Titapod is very different from her previous soft and cuddly form. To begin with she gains between 3 and 5 inches in height but her breast size remains unchanged. Hard lime green chitinous plates cover her previously soft slightly fuzzy body. No hair is visible on her head but a large green chitin horn curves up from her forehead. Her only offensive move remains string shot however she gains a plethora of defense based moves the least of which is harden, it is nearly impossible to damage a Titapod when they are aware of being attacked.

As for taming a Titapod is a bit of a task when they evolve from a Cutiepie to a Titapod their libido actually drops. They tend to sleep a lot and that makes it difficult to get them to evolve quickly. Your best option is using them in tag team battles where they can defend without worrying about taking their opponent down. When taming you must stroke the gap between their chitin plates at the base of their necks, this does not excite them so much as it relaxes them. From there you can put them into your preferred position and tame them. The chitin plate covering their pussy unfolds in the middle when relaxed allowing penetration. Their lack of reaction means that tamers rarely enjoy taming a Titapod however it is necessary to preserve their sentience and regular taming speeds up their evolution to their much preferred Buttitsfree form.

xxxxx

12\. Buttitsfree (Butterfree)

Element: Bug/Flying

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Titapod

Evolves Into: none

Description: The evolved form of Titapod, Buttitsfree is a radical change from the defense oriented Titapod. They retain the chitin armor on their bodies however it is thinner than before and there is more space between her joints. She gains between 6 and 10 inches in height depending and can breasts as large as a C cup to go along with her new curvy more womanly body. She has dark purple skin and chitin ending in blue on her hands feet and lips. Her eyes are completely red and faceted like an insects and she had a pair of antenna on her head. Her hair is the same blue as her hands and lips and she has a pair of large white butterfly wings with black lining on her back.

Buttitsfree is much more powerful than her Titapod form now that she has access to more attack type moves. Her body is very light weight weighing no more than 65 lbs which allows her to fly very quickly and her wings are water resistant so she can fly in light showers. Her libido increases as well now that she is no longer a Titapod, Buttitsfree tits and pussy like Titapod are covered by retractable chitin. She releases specialized powder from her wings as she gets aroused which increases the libido of those around her and well as increasing their stamina. She gains a near addiction to sugar which can further increase her libido and while she is now big enough to take larger sized tamers easily it's still a pretty tight fit.

xxxxx

13\. Cummdle (Weedle)

Element: Bug/Poison

Frequency: Very Common

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Cuntkuna

Description: Cummdle is the less popular but equally populous cousin to Cutiepie. Cummdle is between 3'5 and 3'9 in height with tanned brown skin and light purple hands feet lips and hair. She had a white horn and a small tail over her butt with a stinger. Her skin is actually thin plates of chitin which actually appears to be regular skin at a glance and she has a variety of poison based abilities to ward off predators. She is usually between flat and a small B cup in size.

When first taming in is suggested to take her in the doggy position to avoid the poison horn on her head and to grab her tail to avoid the stinger. Due to her small size she is a tight fit and must be properly stimulated first before penetration however once she had been penetrated she becomes so stimulated by the sensations that she goes limp from pleasure and can no longer resist. Some tames enjoy this fact that they can control a Cummdle however they want once they are penetrated but most tamers are turned off by a Pokegirl who does not respond to taming except for going limp. Which is why Cummdle is less popular than Cutiepie among tamers.

xxxxx

14\. Cuntkuna (Kakuna)

Element: Bug/Poison

Frequency: Common

Libido: ( **Low** /Average/Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Cummdle

Evolves Into: Boobdrill

Description: Cuntkuna is a Pokegirl for fans of Cummdle's compliant and passive nature once penetrated. Cuntkuna's size and bust size remains the same from when she was a Cummdle but now her body is covered in hard goldish brown chitin and she has no hair on her body. The beginnings of her final evolutions stinger drills are outlined in chitin so she in unable to hold anything. She can attack but like a Titapod she prefers to move as little as possible and use defensive moves to protect herself.

For wild Cuntkuna you must knock them out and force the chitin covering their pussy or mouth open for taming, many tamers prefer to use a Cuntkuna's mouth as opposed to their pussy during the initial taming for fear that the Cuntkuna will wake up before the taming is complete and the chitin covering her pussy might reflexively pinch down on them. Usually a padded bar is placed between the Cuntkuna's lips to prevent her from biting down with her teeth or chitin plates while using their mouth. Once tamed there is no fear of this as the Cuntkuna will simply allow her tamer to use her as he pleases and while her desire to be tamed is low once the tamer begins like Cummdle she is paralyzed by pleasure once penetrated.

xxxxx

15\. Boobdrill (Beedrill)

Element: Bug/Poison

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Cuntkuna

Evolves Into: none

Description: Boobdrill is the final evolution of the Cummdle line and as opposed to her previous two forms her final form is actually quite popular. In fact it could be said the only reason most tamer capture and put up with the un-responsive Cummdle and Cuntkuna forms is to get to the Boobdrill form without risking capturing a wild Boobdrill. Boobdrill stands between 5'8 and 6'1 and has a boob size between a large C cup and an E cup depending. Her body is mostly bright yellow soft smooth chitin plates with solid red eyes. She had a pair of transparent wasp like wings on her back and a pair of antenna on her head. Her hair is golden with black horizontal stripes.

In her arms over her wrists are a pair of retractable drill like stingers and her arms and legs are covered in a light purple grey chitin and over her butt she has an insect like abdomen with a stinger which is also yellow with black stripes. Her pussy and breasts are no longer covered by chitin revealing her slit and nipples and her breasts excrete a sweet honey like substance that is not only edible and very tasty but is also used in construction of her nests.

Boobdrill nests usually consist of an alpha Boobdrill who is constantly fucking and impregnating the other lesser Boobdrill in her harem. Those Boobdrill then give birth to Cummdle who feed of the honey like substance their hive is made of. Once ready they move outside the hive but usually within the same tree and hang from a branch when they evolve into a Cuntkuna. From there they wait until they have grown enough to evolve into Boobdrill themselves and leave the hive. After that they either start a hive of their own or more likely taken into another hive where they are fucked and impregnated by that hives Alpha starting the cycle all over again.

xxxxx

16\. Pidgy (Pidgey)

Element: Normal/Flying

Frequency: Common

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Pidgette

Description: Pidgy is one of the most well-known bird type Pokegirls in the region, there are two types of bird type Pokegirls. The Angel type and the Harpy type, the Angel type just means that the wings and the arms are separate limbs and the Harpy type means that the wings and the arms are one limb. Pidgy is an Angel type with short brown feathers covering her back the tops of her wings and the top side of her tail with light tanned white feathers covering her front over her eyes and the tips of her wings. These feathers are short and smooth and besides the ones on her actual wings look like colored skin from a distance.

Her legs are mostly human formed besides the feathers until you reach her ankles, her foot looks like a mostly human foot with scales instead of feathers, two toes instead of five with claws and an additional claw on the back of her heel. She stands between 4'5 and 4'10 in height and has breasts between an A cup and a large B cup. Unlike real birds she has no beak but a normal human like fact ignoring the feathers, and her wings can fold up against her back but usually hang lose when she in not concentrating on them. Her hair is actually long or short brown feather instead of actual hair.

Other than the feathers on her body nothing is covering her nipples or her pussy so once she has been sufficiently knocked out or exhausted tamers have no problem taming them. Once tamed Pidgy prefer taming either in the doggy style or sitting upright in their tamers lap as lawing on the back pinches their wings and in uncomfortable. They also have a small spattering of black feathers around their eyes that looks like eye shadow and that many tamers find sexy.

xxxxx

17\. Pidgette (Pidgeotto)

Element: Normal/Flying

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Pidgy

Evolves Into: Pidgeota

Description: The evolved form of Pidgy, Pidgette actually looks very similar to its previous evolution except for a few differences. She now stands between 5'1 and 5'6 in height and her breast size up to a C cup, her tail is now alternating red and yellow feathers and her hair is made up of long red feathers. She has a wingspan of about 10 to 12 feet wide and her tail feathers accentuate her shapely peach shaped rear.

Pidgette is always looking for suitable mates while flying around, generally she targets other Pidgeotto if she wants to be dominate or instead trying to attract the attention of a suitable Pidgeota if they wish to become pregnant themselves. For their tamer a Pidgette will constantly pose, preen and attempt to entire her tamer into taking her but there is a down side. If the tamer in question does not meet the Pidgette's standards or fails to pleasure her during taming she can become rebellious and will disregard her tamers directions.

xxxxx

18\. Pidgeota (Pidgeot)

Element: Normal/Flying

Frequency: Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/Above Average/ **High** /Extreme)

Evolves From: Pidgette

Evolves Into: none

Description: The final form of the Pidgy line Pidgeota is a powerful dominating Pokegirl, she now stands between 5'11 and 6'3 in height and her breast size can be as large as a DD cup. Her hair feathers are now mostly blond with a pair of red feathers on either side and her tail feathers are all red. She now has three clawed toes on her feet as opposed to two and a wing span of up to 16 feet in some cases.

Wild Pidgeota are the masters of their sky's routinely fighting other Pidgeota either for dominance or to mate with them or they target their lesser evolutions to impregnate them as well. Taming a wild Pidgeota is a major accomplishment as they will only fight tamers they believe might be worthy of them to begin with. Otherwise they simply fly away and ignore most tamers, however once she accepts a tamer as her master she is constantly attempting to have sex with him, she will pose sexily, she will flirt constantly and make suggestive comments and wear revealing clothes or no clothes at all. She will also attempt to dominate her Tamer's harem through either seduction or strength making Pidgeota a very popular Pokegirl.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is chapter three enjoy! 9 more Pokegirls for the list, eight of them are Gen I and one is an insert from Gen II. As I told you all before this will only include Gen I Pokegirls except for Pokegirls with pre or post evolutions from other Generations. Tell me what you think I need feedback on if you are enjoying my Pokegirl Pokedex or not!**

xxxxx

19\. Titmouse (Rattata)

Element: Normal

Frequency: Very Common

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Mousewife

Description: The mouse type Pokegirl, Titmouse is hands down the most common and most populous Pokegirl in existence. She stands between 4'3 and 4'7 in height with breasts between flat and a B cup. She has short fur all over her body that's tan on the front, hands, feet inside ears and bottom half of her face. The fur on her back arms and legs, ears and tail is purple and she has red eyes with purple hair that can be short or long and she has slightly enlarged front teeth which are sharp and prevent most tamers from wanting a blowjob from their Titmouse even though she can easily do so without risk to her tamer.

Titmouse may be the most numerous Pokegirl in existence she holds another more well know record, she is quite frankly the weakest Pokegirl in existence as well. She has very low strength speed and endurance and is very easily frightened. Her heightened hearing makes her hyper aware of her surroundings and constantly distracts her while sudden loud sounds can scare her. But she does have some positive features; Titmouse appears feral in human towns and cities as often as she appears in the wild. And more often than not Titmouse found in humans civilization is taken in by a family group.

Once tamed a Titmouse can pick up simple skills like cleaning or cooking with relative ease, in fact it is found that most Titmouse very much enjoy the peaceful repetitive setting of household maintenance. Because of that many Titmouse are employed as maids or in the case of small personal families as a sort of Pokegirl mom which is where the name of her evolved form comes from as a Titmouse generally only evolves in a calm and happy environment not unlike a family house as opposed to battle experience.

xxxxx

20\. Mousewife (Raticate)

Element: Normal

Frequency: Common (in Cities/Towns) Very Rare (in Wild)

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Titmouse

Evolves Into: none

Description: Mousewife looks a lot like her previous Titmouse form but with plenty of new characteristics, the purple fur on her back and the purple in her hair has turned a rich creamy brown and now she has sort claws on her hands and feet. Her mouse like ears are a little bigger and she has a few more whiskers on her face, she gains between 4 and 7 inches in height and between 1 and 3 cup sizes as well.

While a Titmouse is weak and though enjoys domestic work most of them time is decidedly average at it a Mousewife is a very different story. Due to the unique conditions almost all Mousewife are found in human towns and cities and are almost nonexistent in the wild. She has a variety of power and abilities she can learn and takes the role of a house wife very seriously if she is in a family setting. You never threaten a Mousewife's Tamer or Children in front of her or she will bring down all the savage fury of a human housewife in that situation.

Though Mousewife's libido is generally average they are especially turned on if their Tamer jumps them while they are in the middle of doing chores. Things like on the dining room table, over the kitchen counter and in the laundry room are all guaranteed to get a Mousewife's motor running a full speed. Her Libido becomes supercharged while she is pregnant and she will constantly try to mate with her Tamer and his harem up until the very moment she starts going into labor which can be a bit surprising if she goes into labor in the middle of a cession.

xxxxx

21\. Spearoob (Spearow)

Element: Normal/Flying

Frequency: Common

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Fearoob

Description: Spearoob is a Harpy type flying Pokegirl between 4'9 and 5'1 in height and who never has anything greater than an A Cup if not flat chested. Her arm wing feathers are a deep crimson tipped with a lighter pink and the rest of her body is covered in chocolate brown feathers accept for her chest which is covered in smooth white scales. Her legs from the knees down are like a bird's scaly and ending in three clawed toes. Like her body her hair and tail is also covered in short and spiky brown feathers and her hair never gets any longer than that.

Spearoob gets her name from the diving attacks she uses to engage her prey, aiming down from the sky she strikes like a spear. She is a temperamental Pokegirl and must be coerced or stimulated enough before she is willing to be tamed. In the wild during her first taming a tamer must be cautious of her feet as the claws there can disembowel a man if they are slashed with them and you must never mention her breast size as she is very sensitive about it.

xxxxx

22\. Fearoob (Fearow)

Element: Normal/Flying

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Spearoob

Evolves Into: none

Description: Fearoob stands between 5'4 and 5'9 and has a Cup size up to a C-Cup at most. Her entire body except for her legs below the knees are covered in brown feathers. The tips and base of her wings as well as the tips of her tail are white and her hair is still spiky and short but now it's a bright red. Her wing/arm span can reach up to 18 feet in diameter and like her Spearoob form she only has the use of her thumb pointer and middle fingers while her ring and pinky fingers are a part of her wings.

Unlike Spearoob who has a reputation for being stuck up and arrogant, Fearoob has a reputation that is more deadly than annoying. Fearoob gets its name from the fear it invokes untrained and new tamers, because it mainly hunts at night due to its ability to see in the dark Fearoob are known to attack tamers who are unaware and are traveling at night. They attack either because a tamer has wandered into their territory or more often because that tamer has just captured either a Spearoob or another Fearoob from the hunting Fearoob's flock. If it's a tame Fearoob then it will constantly hunt down its Tamer for sex or hunt and eliminate its Tamers enemies if they threaten its Tamer.

xxxxx

23\. Naga (Ekans)

Element: Poison

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: ( **Low** /Average/Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Arbust

Description: Naga is a half woman half snake Pokegirl where the lower body is that of a snake and the upper body from the waist up is that of a woman. The snake tail half is anywhere between 10 and 18 feet long is black on the bottom and either dark purple or dark blue with black stripes regardless of the top color. Her upper body is remarkably human, her hair and eyes are either blue or purple matching her upper tail scales and her hair can be any length or style but is commonly long and straight. A small patch of thing retractable scales cover her pussy and lower breasts up to her nipples. Her pupils are slitted and her ears are pointed and scaly and her tongue is long and flexible like a snakes and she has a rattle on her tail end.

Like actual snakes Naga are cold blooded and prefer warmer climates and in cooler ones they get drowsy and try to hibernate. In winter climates if not properly protected they can easily freeze and die, she also has folding hidden injector fangs that can inject venom with a bite that is deadly. The only anti-venom that is effective against a Naga's venom is in her breast milk; Naga's breasts are at minimum a C-Cup and always full of milk. A Tamer can either cure them of Naga venom or make themselves immune before the fact by drinking directly from a Naga's breast. It must be taken directly because Naga milk cannot be stored or preserved.

Because they have no legs a Naga will slip her tamer into her pussy and then wrap her tail around her Tamer's legs and undulate her body creating friction. Or she will lay her upper body on a raised platform exposing her pussy and allowing her Tamer to take in a manner similar to the missionary position. Due to the makeup of her lower body anal sex is very uncomfortable for a Naga not to mention without protection the scales covering her ass will scrape a Tamer's flesh in he tries to penetrate her which can cause a serious injury and infection if not treated. As though to make up for that however a Naga is renowned for their cock sucking ability, between her long slippery prehensile tongue and dislocateable jaw a Naga is second to none where giving head is concerned and wonder to wonders most Naga love the taste of male cum almost as much as they love raw eggs.

xxxxx

24\. Arbust (Arbok)

Element: Poison

Frequency: Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Naga

Evolves Into: none

Description: The evolved form of Naga an Arbust is a much more dangerous Pokegirl. She gains between 2 and 6 feet of length in her tail, an increase in her bust size. No Arbust has even been found with less than a DD Cup and some have even been found with J Cups, and to most noticeable new feature is the Cobra like hood that folds up against her back like wings and will snap open to frighten her prey or enemy when attacking or under attack. The hood is the same color of her tail but with tear dropped shaped red spots with yellow in the middle that look similar to giant eyes to any feral Pokegirl and to top it all off her rattle has been replaced with a 1 and a half to 3 foot long serrated venom coated stinger blade. Besides these things an Arbust looks almost identical to her Naga form.

In her new form an Arbust will wrap up and squeeze her prey similar to a boa constrictor and while she retains her venom filled folding fangs she can now also spit her venom like a child's water pistol up to a dozen feet. Her breasts while large are both firm and naturally supported by the array of scales on the bottom half that hold them up and support them similar to a natural bra. And while the rest of her skin looks human like her Naga form it is actually very tiny flesh colored scales. Her fingers are tipped in claws that she can coat in venom as well by licking them and coating them with the venom from her mouth.

Her breasts are very sensitive and all Arbust love to have them played with and sucked, they also love to give boob jobs while giving head and can cum just from rubbing them against her Tamer's cock assuming her Tamer is male. If her tamer is female then she prefers for her tamer to have at least an average sized chest to rub against and in the rare occurrence that her tamer has a bigger chest than she herself does that Arbust becomes completely subservient to her tamer. But unless the Arbust's breasts are abnormally small or her tamer is well above average for a normal human woman this almost never happens. Finally Arbust skin shedding is very valuable can sell for thousands depending on how intact the skin is, Naga shed skin is valuable as well but not nearly as much as Arbust skin is.

xxxxx

Insert (Johto Region) Gen II

172\. Pia (Pichu)

Element: Electric

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Peekabu

Description: Pia is the electric mouse Pokegirl and is very similar to her cousin Titmouse, she only gets up to about 4'5 in height and is covered in bright yellow fur all over her body. She has large kite shaped ears tipped with black and a small black tail shaped like a boomerang and her eyes are large and brown, she has bright electric blond hair that is usually short no more than shoulder length at best and she also has a pair of pink pads on her cheeks which she uses to conduct electricity. Pia has a very childish body and has very little in the breast, hip or butt department looking more like a prepubescent girl than a young woman.

However like all other Pokegirls of similar stature they cannot be compared to human girls of the same age based just on their physical appearance, despite her young appearance she is as mature as she is ever going to be until she evolves which some Tamer have a hard time coming to grips with at first.

However for those Tamers who possess a Pia they will find that for all that a Pia lacks in mature sexiness she more than makes up for it in pure seductive cuteness. Pia is playful and innocently flirtative towards her trainer and even in the wild Pia are knows to approach Tamers traveling through the wilderness all on their own. They are also not very powerful until they evolve for the first time so they are not that useful in battles and all that combined together gives them an air of innocence that is appealing to many Tamers.

As far as taming goes Pia prefer it soft and loving as opposed to hard or dominating but on top of that as though to remind everyone of her more childlike appearance Pia often like to role play with their tamer that they are their younger adoptive sister or the cute younger girl next door and it adds a whole naughty aspect to the Pia that appeals to a variety to people. It helps that for the most part the Pokegirl world as few morals as far as sex goes compared to the distant past.

xxxxx

25\. Peekabu (Pikachu)

Element: Electric

Frequency: Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Pia

Evolves Into: Ria (via Thunderstone)

Description: Peekabu is the evolved and much more desirable form of Pia, Peekabu can be up to 5'6 in height an average height but much taller than her Pia form. Her bust is now as large as a C-Cup and her hips and ass are much curvier and womanly, her ears are much pointer and less kite shaped but still tipped in black. Her fur is still the short electric all over except for a thick fluffy tuft over her tits and under her chin. Her tail is not shaped like a lightning bolt and is also yell except for at its base where it is a light brown and she has two or three brow stripes running up her back. Her cheek pads are a deeper crimson from before allowing her to conduct much more electricity.

Peekabu is the reason many Tamers capture and tamer a Pia in the first place because Peekabu combines the innate cuteness of her Pia form and the sexiness of her new more mature womanly body. She is playful and very loyal to her tamer so long as her tamer is loving and caring of her, she is generally open to any kind of sex at least once but mostly prefers the loving intimate sex to hard dominating sex. Her emotions can be clearly demonstrated though her ear movements though one must be careful when taming a wild Peekabu as they can generate enough electricity to stop a person's heart while tamed Peekabu will use low currents of electricity to stimulate their tamer and harem sisters.

xxxxx

26\. Ria (Raichu)

Element: Electric

Frequency: Very Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/Above Average/ **High** /Extreme)

Evolves From: Peekabu

Evolves Into: none

Description: Ria is a very special evolution of Peekabu, unlike most Pokegirls Peekabu only evolves into Ria when exposed to a special crystal stone. In this case a Thunderstone, the origin of evolution stones is currently unknown but they are found in natural deposits all over the world. Ria is most often compared to a suntanned beach girl in appearance. Her fur is now a deep dark golden color with white chest fur and dark brown fur on her feet and hands. Her tail is very different from her previous forms, it's a long brown tail about 2 feet long and ending in a large flat yellow lightning bolt and her cheek pads are gold. Her ears are large and curved brown on the outside and yellow on the inside.

She is usually between 6'0 and 6'6 in height and can possess between a C and DD Cup with a large tuft of golden fur above her breasts. Her hair is long and golden blond like her cheek pads and has currents of electricity running through it. Ria is an extremely sexy Pokegirl and highly sought after by tamers who prefer electric type Pokegirls. She has a high libido and requires taming often and will like things rougher than she did in her previous forms and has a habit of running a light electrical current across her fur and rubbing up against her tamer. This act with stimulate the nervous system of her tamer and highly arouse him making it more likely that he will tame her.

She will also attack and seduce her harem sisters constantly in an attempt to arouse them though she is neither dominate or submissive naturally. She can become one or the other through personal preference but she has no natural inclination towards one or the other. Ria are very rare in the wild as it is rare for a Peekabu to come across a Thunderstone just lying around on the ground so they are generally only found in Tamers harems and evolution stones themselves are not cheap so only an experienced Tamer with a fair amount of battle prize money can afford one.

xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here are 10 more Pokegirls for the Pokedex. Please enjoy and know that the history of my Pokegirl world is being built and so far I have names for all the Pokemon from the Gen I and Gen II pokemon but I still need names for all the Gen III pokemon if anyone wants to PM me feel free to offer names.**

xxxxx

27\. Sexshrew (Sandshrew)

Element: Ground

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/Average/Above Average/ **High** /Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Sexslash

Description: Sexshrew is another mouse type analog Pokegirl that is fairly common in the Kanto region, though her type also takes some attributes from desert lizards with the brown gold scales that cover her body, limbs and tail except for her belly chest and lower face which is a soft furless and white in color. She stands between 4'9 and 5'4 in height with a short stubby tail and ears and short dirty blond hair. Her eyes are a super dark black and blue and she has small claws on her fingers and toes. Her bust can be from flat to a B-Cup and she has a generally timid appearance.

Sexshrew is a very solitary Pokegirl preferring to be on her own or alone with her closest friends, she lives in warm dry areas like Forests or Deserts. Regardless of the location Sexshrew will dig underground and live in underground tunnels she will dig and it is normally required to coax her out of her tunnels to capture her. Once tamed she will attach herself to her tamer and refuse to be separated from him, insisting in sleeping with him as much as possible and becoming very active sexually. She will do so both because she loves the companionship of her tamer and the feeling sex. Though normally she will take a while to get used to any harem sisters she might have it can cause problems if she tries to hog her tamer to herself. She will also often dig a hole to hid herself in if she wants to be alone.

xxxxx

28\. Sexslash (Sandslash)

Element: Ground

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/Average/Above Average/High/ **Extreme** )

Evolves From: Sexshrew

Evolves Into: none

Description: Sexslash is the evolved form of Sexshrew and has several unique characteristics that make her a deadly Ground type Pokegirl. Sexslash loses the golden scales on her back and instead grows a mat of short fine hairs across her body in the same color scheme she had when she was a Sexshrew. Her ears grow longer and more pointed as does her tail, and she gains a pair of bone vambraces on each arm that can extend into a pair razor sharp bone claws over each wrist. This makes her extremely deadly at close range combat and to compound that fact her hair is now a very long a spiky dark brown hair, when she gets angry energy will run through it turning it into a series of razor sharp spikes. When her hair is spiked she can roll up into a ball and use her advanced hearing to guide herself to run down her prey, in her new evolved form her height is between 5'7 and 6'2 and she had between a C-Cup and an E-Cup bust size.

Sexslash like Sexshrew is a very solitary Pokegirl though she is fairly more aggressive and adventurous as compared to her previous evolution. And she is very territorial and will attack anyone she perceives as a threat, but perhaps the thing she is most known for is her veracious sexual appetite. In the wild most Sexslash will capture several Sexshrew and keep them in their underground den as mates to sate their sexual appetite. However a tame Sexslash will insist on several tamings a day from her tamer and his harem, her body is overly sensitive to touch and can be easily aroused, a side effect of her living underground and being sensitive to underground vibrations. And she is very possessive of her tamer, if she thinks someone from outside her tamer's harem is trying to steal him then she will attack that person to keep them from taking her tamer away.

xxxxx

29\. Dildoran (Nidoran)

Element: Poison

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Dildorina

Description: Dildoran has light blue hairless skin with a spattering of dark blue spots, whiskers in her cheeks and large round ears dark blue on the inside with a turquoise color deeper inside. She has bright red eyes and dark blue hair that can be short or long with four small spikes on her back and a short stubby tail. She stands between 4'5 and 4'9 in height and is between flat and a small B-Cup and slightly larger front teeth.

Dildoran gets her name for two main reasons, the first and most prominent is that unlike most Pokegirls most Dildoran prefer female tamers to male tamers meaning that they are more often tamed by women wearing or using dildos than real cocks. The other reason is that Dildorans often prefer to be penetrated in multiple holes at the same time during taming; regardless of if she has a male or female tamer she will often be tamed by her tamer and other members of her tamers harem wearing or using dildos. If she is not penetrated multiple times at once then she is often left unsatisfied. She is often used by female tamers as a starter Pokegirl considering her preference for female tamers and unrealistically large dildos.

xxxxx

30\. Dildorina (Nidorina)

Element: Poison

Frequency: Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Dildoran

Evolves Into: Dildoqueen (requires moonstone)

Description: The evolved form of Dildoran, Dildorina stands between 5'3 and 5'7 in height and has between a large B-Cup and a D-Cup. She looks very similar to her previous Dildoran form, her skin color and spots are the same, her ears are slightly larger with ridges and her tail is slightly longer. She now only has three spikes in an upside-down triangle and her whiskers are gone and her hair is at least shoulder length. Besides these minor differences she looks almost exactly the same as she did before she evolved.

While her physical appearance has only changed slightly her attitude has drastic changes that marks her as different from her previous form. Where Dildoran preferred female tamers and multiple penetration Dildorina is more aggressive in her taming sessions. In the wild Dildorina is one of the few feral Pokegirls who will dominate other feral Pokegirls simply for pleasures sake, as opposed to most Pokegirls who while feral only dominate other Pokegirls to satisfy the instinct to reproduce. The ferals have even been known to try and dominate Pokegirls from other evolutionary lines which is almost unheard of among feral Pokegirls.

As for tamed Dildorina once they evolve from Dildoran they become less submissive in their taming sessions, if they have a female tamer they will often pleasure their female tamer as opposed to the other way around. They gain a particular interest in double ended dildos and will use them on her female tamer; if she belongs to a male Tamer she will often use such objects on her Tamers harem. Regardless of if her tamer is male or female Dildorina will often take a role in the harem similar to a male herself and takes a particular interest in human sex toys other than just dildos, though she can be easily embarrassed if she is caught with them outside of a taming session.

xxxxx

31\. Dildoqueen (Nidoqueen)

Element: Poison/Ground

Frequency: Very Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/Above Average/ **High** /Extreme)

Evolves From: Dildorina (requires moonstone)

Evolves Into: none

Description: Dildoqueen is the final evolution of Dildoran and Dildorina and requires a moonstone to reach her final form. Once she does she stands between 6'0 and 6'4 in height and has a bust size between a DD-Cup and an F-Cup, she has a series of horns that start on her forehead and run down her back to her tail and she is covered in blue skin which looks normal but is actually quite think underneath and tough. However her lower jaw, breasts and the apex of her legs are tan instead of blue and she no longer has spots. Her hair generally comes down to mid back and is a darker blue than her skin. Her eyes are red and her ears have a single sharp point on the tops and are red on the inside.

All feral Pokegirls have the ability to transform their clitoris into a stamen and use it to impregnate other feral Pokegirls, but the stamen is generally no bigger than an average human pinky and do not have many nerves meaning that they are not overly sensitive. Feral Pokegirl reproduction being driven by pure instinct and not the pleasure of self-gratification humans get. Dildoqueen is the only known acceptation to this rule; she can grow her clitoris into a replica of a full sized male penis. The extra-large stamen is fully functional for impregnating feral Pokegirls; her use of it on her own previous evolutions in the wild probably plays a large role for her lines preference for female tamers and dildos. However she cannot impregnate tamed Pokegirls or human females regardless of if she is tame or feral herself.

While extended it is placed directly over her pussy and she does not grow testes so if she say belonged to a male tamer she could have sex with one of her tamer's other Pokegirls and be tamed herself at the same time. Or if her tamer was female, the same scenario but with a strap on dildo, wither way Dildoqueen loves to take and be taken at the same time and often cannot be satisfied any other way.

xxxxx

32\. Nippleran (Nidoran)

Element: Poison

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Nipplerino

Description: Nippleran is the genetic cousin of the Dildoran genetic line and shares many physical similarities at first glance, she stands between 4'3 and 4'7 in height and is covered in light purple skin with large rabbit like ears that are blue on the inside. She has red eyes, a single horn on the center of her forehead and spattering of horns running down her spine, and slightly enlarged front teeth. She also has short dark purple hair and a small stubby tail just over her rear. Being her first evolution like many Pokegirls her body structure and height is more in line with that of a young human girl, except for the notable exception of her breasts. No Nippleran has been found with breasts smaller than a large B-Cup and some have been found with breasts as large as a DD-Cup.

To go along with her large breasts she has equally large nipples all of which are highly sensitive and can easily arouse her. Because of their large size Feral Nippleran will often walk around on all fours dragging their breasts against the ground, not only does this reduce the stress of walking around with them but the friction is highly pleasurable meaning that most Feral Nippleran are always on the verge of orgasm. Tame Nippleran love any sex that involves the stimulation of their breasts so they aren't picky to whether or not their Tamer is male or female. They also love human female bras to support their large breasts so they are more likely to want human clothes once they are tamed, though they normally just wear a bra and a short dress sans panties which many Tamers find arousing.

xxxxx

33\. Nipplerino (Nidorino)

Element: Poison

Frequency: Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/Above Average/ **High** /Extreme)

Evolves From: Nippleran

Evolves Into: Nippleking (requires moon stone)

Description: Nipplerino is very similar to Nippleran in appearance, she stands between 5'2 and 5'7 in height and her ears are slightly larger and sharper than before. Her forehead horn is also larger and she gains dark purple spots on her light purple skin which is fairly thick, her front teeth are normal sized but now she has a pair of small fangs that sneak out over her lower lips and her eyes are still red. Her dark purple hair can be short or long and the spikes running down her spine are a little bigger than before, but the largest and most noticeable improvement is in her bus size.

The smallest Nipplerino bust size ever recorded is a C-Cup and the largest ever recorded being an H-Cup. Her nipples also get larger and more sensitive to pleasure, however despite her intense reaction to pleasure her ability to feel pain is no higher than any ordinary human's ability. Despite their large and weighty size Nipplerino's breasts are amazingly firm and don't require a lot of effort to keep from sagging, despite this most Feral Nipplerino can be found traveling on all fours and once tamed they have an almost religious worship of the Bra for its comfy supportive ability and skill at preventing back pain.

xxxxx

34\. Nippleking (Nidoking)

Element: Poison/Ground

Frequency: Very Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/Above Average/ **High** /Extreme)

Evolves From: Nipplerino (requires moon stone)

Evolves Into: none

Description: Nippleking is the final evolution of the Nippleran and Nipplerino line and as the name suggests she is the literal King of nipples. Standing between 6'0 and 6'6 in height covered in dark purple spotless skin that is nearly armor like with a lighter white skin tone over her breasts, belly and pussy. Her primary horn is followed by three more horns that flow over her skull in a Mohawk like fashion though her long dark purple hair and blends seamlessly into the row of large spikes running down her spine which leads to a long thick tail that can be up to 3 feet long.

And naturally her crowning jewel her breasts, the smallest Nippleking ever recorded was a solid E-Cup and the largest ever recorded tamed or feral was a whopping J-Cup. These giant melons are super sensitive, however in her final evolution Nippleking grows a set of natural armor plates over her impressive tits which also act as a natural bra supporting her melons. When taming a feral Nippleking she must be stimulated to retract them so she may be aroused enough to Tame, tamed Nipplekings will often keep them permanently retracted and just use normal if custom made bras. The armor plates fold up under the arms and against the back when retracted and then seal in place with natural adhesive making it impossible to get your fingers under them because if you didn't know better you would swear they could not and did not move. The process of retracting them is not quick and can take between two and five minutes depending on the Nippleking's breast size.

xxxxx

Insert (Johto Region) Gen II

173\. Chibiffa (Cleffa)

Element: Fairy

Frequency: Very Common

Libido: ( **Low** /Average/Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Cuntfairy

Description: Chibiffa is the cute fairy Pokegirl who is popular among Tamers that like the young innocent and happy look almost a Chibiffa have. She stands between 4'3 and 4'7 in height and has light bubblegum pink skin covering all of her body except for her large triangular brown ears. She has darker pink hair with a large curl over her forehead and a small puffy tail and topaz colored eyes. She has no breasts and is flat and her skin is the same as a human's except for the color and is hairless except for the hair on her head.

Chibiffa like many Fairy and Psychic type Pokegirls gets around by floating, she can generally float up to 100 feet above the ground and fly up to 20 mph. She is a very curious and trusting Pokegirl who likes sweet foods like berries and deserts, even while Feral she will often come closer to human settlements meaning that she is often captured and sold at a Pokegirl store. However she does not have a high Libido as she is more concerned with playing and being happy. In a way a good comparison is that she is similar to a puppy meaning that she takes a bit of effort to arouse before she is ready to be Tamed, however Chibiffa's cute reactions from being tamed and experiencing orgasm make her a popular Pokegirl despite her lack of a more mature sex appeal.

xxxxx

35\. Cuntfairy (Clefairy)

Element: Fairy

Frequency: Common

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Chibiffa

Evolves Into: Cuntfable (requires a moon stone)

Description: Cuntfairy, the evolution of Chibiffa, stands between 5'0 and 5'6 in height and has a bust between an A-Cup and a C-Cup. Very little has changed with her evolution, her ears are pointer with the tips being brown and the bases being pink like her skin and her hair curl and tail are both larger and fluffier than before. She can float higher, about 200 feet, and fly faster, about 40 mph, than before. She is well known though for her lush full heart shaped ass and wide curvy hips, making her a very beautiful Pokegirl who is also one of the Pokegirls that looks almost human and can be mistaken as such from a distance.

Cuntfairy like Chibiffa is a very cheerful and trusting Pokegirl meaning that combined with her natural curiosity she will often travel near and into human settlements. In the wild Feral Cuntfairy will often hang out in groups in fields or clearings or even follow traveling Tamers who are traveling, this naturally leads to many of them being captured by those same tamers and sold to ranches in town or cities. Because of their near human appearance Cuntfairy are often used to display new fashions for both humans and Pokegirls who like to wear clothes, they are also commonly used as cheerleaders for sports teams.

xxxxx

36\. Cuntfable (Clefable)

Element: Fairy

Frequency: Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Cuntfairy (requires moon stone)

Evolves Into: none

Description: Known as the beautiful Pokegirl Cuntfable stands between 5'9 and 6'2 with a bust size between a large B-Cup and a small D-Cup. Her dark pink hair is at least waist length and usually longer and her eyes are a bright blue and she is very graceful, her hair curl and tail both get larger again and her ears a nearly needle points with only the tip being brown. She gains a pair or three pronged wings that glow with pink and white particles giving her a real image of a Fairy when she floats around, Cuntfable along with her lesser evolutions will generally reside in open fields in groups of 20 to 30 spending her days playing and relaxing making her a very unthreatening even while feral.

Most Cuntfable have what is considered a Super Model body and are most commonly found in the fashion industry after being given a moon stone by their employers and like most Pokegirls that require a stone to evolve she is almost never found in the wild. Because of her body Cuntfable greatly enjoys showing off her body in sexy or beautiful clothes and a as result she also enjoys being tamed while wearing provocative clothes. For tamers she is a sort of status symbol due to the expense of evolution stones and because during Taming she acts more like a human woman than a being influenced by animal like instincts and acts very sensual during sex as a result.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everyone soory it took so long to update. Here are 12 more Pokegirls for the dex I hope you enjoy them. Also I am working on a history page which will tell the story of my Pokegirl world and what its like so look forward to that soon. Enjoy!**

37\. Vulvixx (Vulpix)

Element: Fire

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Kyubi (requires Fire Stone)

Description: Vulvixx stands between 5'1 and 5'7 in height and has between A-Cup and C-Cup breasts. Her body is covered in fine short reddish brown fur that is darker on her hands and feet. Her chest and stomach area down to her pussy is covered in white fur and her hair and tail fur in a reddish orange color. Her hair is between shoulder and mid back length and has three curls on the top of her head, she also has six short curled tails on her lower back in a fan like order and can manipulate each one independently. A pair of fox like ears it on top of her head and her eyes are a silver grey color.

Vulvixx is the fox girl Pokegirl and is highly popular among Tamers both for her cute and charming demeanor and for her evolution into the highly sought and beautiful Kyubi form. Vulvixx is a very playful Pokegirl and one of her favorite things to do is to hide from people while being chased. Because of this Vulvixx will often appear in front of traveling tamers only to run off a moment later once the Tamer begins to chase her. She has to be stunned quickly when she is caught otherwise she will simply run away again, the easiest way is to somehow stimulate her ears, doing so will arouse her and make her go limp making her easy to catch. It will also make her much more willing to have a taming session.

xxxxx

38\. Kyubi (Ninetails)

Element: fire

Frequency: Very Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Vulvixx (requires Fire Stone)

Evolves Into: none

Description: Kyubi stands between 5'11 and 6'2 in height and is covered in fine short white and very lightly tanned fur all over her body. Her bust size is between a large B-Cup and a DD-Cup in size and she has a very curvy graceful figure that is the hallmark of her well known beauty. Kyubi has 9 tails on her lower back that look similar to a large paint brush when they all press together. She has long tan white hair and bright red eyes and the tips of her tails are a golden color. She retains the fox ears on top of her head and while her face is human shaped like most Pokegirls it does have a fox like cut to it, she also has a main of slightly longer fur on her upper chest above her breasts and below her neck that longer than the short flat fur covering the rest of her body. But she is not defenseless between her claws and canine like fangs she is as deadly as she is beautiful.

Kyubi is an extremely proud and powerful Pokegirl, many a time when a tamer evolves his Vulvixx into a Kyubi the Kyubi will reject her Tamer for various reasons. Mostly because most Tamers only want her as a trophy to show off and not as a fighter, this upsets most Kyubi because their nature is to fight and be known to win. But she also wants to be beautiful and between her sleek shiny fur and Japanese Fox princess theme she gives off its hard to argue with her, a Tamer that does not dote on her will quickly be given the cold shoulder and heaven protect you if you try and treat her like an object. More than one Tamer has had his member burned by an irate Kyubi, but for most Tamers it's well worth the risk.

She retains her sensitive ears and her tails are fairly sensitive as well. Furthermore a Kyubi that has accepted her Tamer in all things is a passionate and committed lover. Never get between a Tamer and a loyal Kyubi as she is liable to attack anyone who threatens or insults her tamer. Most Kyubi embrace the Japanese themes humans see them in and if they wear clothes it is usually of the Japanese type, otherwise they go in nothing but their fur which is more than enough to keep them warm. Kyubi are almost never found in the wild due to the need of a Fire stone to evolve though there is a legend in the Kanto region of a Mother Kyubi in the wild that's said to be the most beautiful Kyubi to have ever lived and many a Tamer have ventured into the wilds looking for the fabled Kyubi. But no official sighting has even been recorded.

xxxxx

Insert (Johto Region) Gen II

174\. Igglyrunt (Igglybuff)

Element: Normal/Fairy

Frequency: Common

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Jigglyslut

Description: Igglyrunt stand between 4'11 and 5'1 in height and have either an A-Cup bust or are flat. Their skin is a pale pink almost enough to be mistaken for human skin at a glance but their short pink hair marks their nonhuman nature. They are flexible; all their major joints are double jointed and are more flexible than humans. They can be stretched almost like gum or taffy is pulled on between 6 and 8 inches but this does not hurt them and they snap back into place unharmed.

Igglyrunt are extremely easy going and don't like to fight all that much. Relaxing, playing and when sentient regular tamings are their choice of lifestyle. They are also all very good singers; in fact the whole evolutionary line is renowned around the world for their singing abilities. One of her special powers is that when threatened with violence she will sing a song that will put everyone who hears it to sleep to protect herself. However if angered she will screech in such high pitched tones that can make a person's ears bleed and knock them out. One way to make her angry is to comment on her chest size as she is very sensitive about it before she evolves, she also has the natural ability to project her voice as though she were speaking through a microphone meaning that people up to 3 miles away can hear her if she wants them too. Though her powers are greatly diminished at such extreme ranges.

xxxxx

39\. Jigglyslut (Jigglypuff)

Element: Normal/Fairy

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Igglyrunt

Evolves Into: Wigglymuff (Requires Moon Stone)

Description: Jigglyslut has pink colored skin and darker pink hair that can be short or long. She stands between 5'2 and 5'6 in height and has anywhere from a B-Cup to a D-Cup bust size. She has pointed triangular ears on her head and bright blue eyes. Their bodies are very flexible and can stretch several inches when pulled, her joints are all double jointed and she can twist her spine or next up to 180 degrees without pain or risk of broken bones. In fact her bones are very flexible and very hard to break and by pulling in a big breath can increase her proportions by up to 15% and hold her breath for up to 10 minutes.

Jigglyslut like Igglyrunt is a naturally beautiful singer; now that she has evolved her concern over her breast size vanishes with her new growth. Feral Jigglysluts like to constantly sing in the wild and are very docile, when threatened they will attempt to sing their attacker to sleep or failing that screech to stun them and run away. However unlike many feral Pokegirls Jigglyslut lacks many of the more animal instincts that keep feral Pokegirls alive, in fact they are pretty much air heads that are easily startled by sudden surprises.

They get much better once tamed but still retain some of their airhead like nature like spacing out in the middle of a conversation or walking into a wall by accident, most people find it cute. However the thing that might make Jigglyslut the most popular is the sounds she makes during taming, her natural ability to sing translates into highly erotic sounds during a taming which many tamers love to hear and will go the extra mile in a taming session to make their Jigglyslut scream as much as possible. She has no hair between her legs and her pussy while on the small side is very squishy and stretchy able to take very large cocks while still feeling very tight and pleasurable.

xxxxx

40\. Wigglymuff (Wigglytuff)

Element: Normal/Fairy

Frequency: Very Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/Above Average/High/ **Extreme** )

Evolves From: Jigglyslut (Requires Moon Stone)

Evolves Into: none

Description: Wigglymuff stands between 5'4 and 5'9 and has hot pink skin and hair with a white colored front. Her breasts are between a C-Cup and a DD-Cup and she has bright blue eyes. Her hair is normally back length or longer and she has no hair on her body other than her head. She can increase her bust size by a whole cup by taking in a big breath and will actually float a few inches above the ground when doing so, squeezing her breasts will force them to deflate rapidly. Like in her previous forms Wigglymuff prefers to walk around naked and does not like clothes.

She is still somewhat of an airhead even when tamed and her singing ability increases dramatically when she evolves. Her ears are similar to rabbit ears and her cunt becomes super small, while it is still stretchy and squishy and can take even the largest of cocks it is a very tight fit and will conform to whatever shape it is forced into. And because her body is so malleable and her ability to feel pain so low Wigglymuff like being taken rough no other way to describe it. Because anything larger than a human pinky finger in their pussy scrapes their inner wall the larger and rougher the cock in her the better and she loves to have her breasts squeezed, pulled and pinched. Basically you can be as rough and dominating with a Wigglymuff as you like and she will just egg you on for more.

xxxxx

41\. Zubutt (Zubat)

Element: Flying/Poison

Frequency: Common

Libido: ( **Low** /Average/Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Golbutt

Description: Zubutt is the small bat Pokegirl; standing between 4'0 and 4'3 in height with dark blue skin she has wyvern type bat wings with a purple membrane meaning that her pinky, ring and middle fingers are a part of her wings and only her pointer and thumb finger are separate. She has short purple hair and no bust whatsoever, she is flat. Her legs below her knees are bat like and thin leading down to a two clawed foot and clawed heal designed to hold onto cave ceilings. She has a pair of large triangular bat ears that are purple on the inside like her wing membrane and very sensitive to sound, more so because of her most distinctive feature. Zubutt have no eyes, not are blind or have poor vision, where eyes would be on a human there is flat blue skin and the skull of a Zubutt is covered in bone where the eye sockets would normally be, Zubutt does not gain the ability to see with eyes until she evolves into Golbutt.

Zubutt are easily startled and stunned by sudden loud noises because of their large ears, they can only see with echolocation. They also have a hard time gripping things because their arm wings are not really suited for gripping objects, when feral they normally eat fruit from trees or when necessary they will drink the blood of animals and other Pokegirls. Their vampire like teeth can inject paralyzing venom into anything they bite but it is not deadly and easily cured at a Pokegirl center, overall this Pokegirl is both populous and not particularly popular. However it does have some characteristics that appeal to many tamers, the first is the source of Zubutt's name and that is her full firm nicely rounded ass. The only part of her that is really mature, the second is her evolutions. Anyone with a vampire girl fetish will seek out this Pokegirl for her more beautiful and deadly evolutions if nothing else.

xxxxx

42\. Golbutt (Golbat)

Element: Poison/Flying

Frequency: Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Zubutt

Evolves Into: Crobutt (requires Blood+Orgasm+Full Moon)

Description: When Zubutt evolves into Golbutt the transformation is staggering, unlike the majority of Pokegirls Golbutt has a significantly larger change between evolutions that are obvious at a glance. Now she stands between 5'3 and 5'8 in height and has between an A-Cup and a C-Cup in bust size. But even more shocking that the large height difference are the eyes she now possess, glowing red with slit like pupils she has incredible night vision to go along with her echolocation, though in bright light she has to wear sunglasses. Her skin is still blue and her ears have shrunk and are now on the sides of her head though they are still pointed. Furthermore her arms and her wings have separated giving her a pair of large bat like wings on her back and two fully functional arms with clawed fingers. Her legs and feet now resembles a humans but with small claws on her toes and a long thin tail now exists on her back that's normally long enough to wrap around her waist twice. Her purple hair is now at least shoulder length but can be as long as waist length.

Golbutt embodies the image of a sexy vampire monster girl and uses that to her advantage, when Feral she will control multiple Zubutt as her minions using them to attack and capture prey or resources. Her vampire like teeth are now longer and their venom is much stronger than before and much more painful if she injects it into a victim. She can now use her echolocation as a sonic weapon stunning and even severely injuring her target with concentrated sonic waves, her lower jaw actually unhinges like a snake when she screams giving her a demon like visage. Her body is hairless except for some hair between her legs and she can eat anything from fruit to meat to blood. Like her previous form her butt is her best feature and when tamed she generally like to wear tight latex or leather clothing to show off her curvy form.

xxxxx

Insert (Johto Region) Gen II

169\. Crobutt (Crobat)

Element: Poison/Flying

Frequency: Very Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/Above Average/High/ **Extreme** )

Evolves From: Golbutt (requires Blood+Orgasm+Full Moon)

Evolves Into: none

Description: Crobutt is the previously unknown evolution of Golbutt; she stands between 5'7 and 6'2 in height and has the same purple skin as before. Her bust can be as large as a DD-Cup but not much more than that, she now has an extra pair of wings giving her four instead of two and a pair of horns arcing up from her forehead. Her tail now has a poison stinger on the end of it and the poison in her stinger and fangs is very deadly if injected into a victim. Tamers have to get custom inoculations from a Pokegirl center tailored to their Crobutt's unique venom or risk getting poisoned by accident.

Crobutt was an evolution that was unknown for the longest time given the requirements needed for it to evolve in the first place, human blood, an orgasm and the full moon all at the same time. The two most common scenarios include a Golbutt hunting and killing a Tamer and then pleasuring herself to orgasm, if she does this under a full moon she evolves. However getting this scenario right is very rare for a feral Golbutt so feral Crobutt are all but unheard of, it's more likely that a tamer with a Golbutt intentionally tames her under a full moon and allows her to take some blood from him the moment she cums. But she must take the blood the moment she cums not before or after otherwise she won't evolve so it's not as easy as some people make it out to be to get her to evolve. And there is the risk of the newly evolved Crobutt poisoning her tamer in the act if she doesn't pull her teeth out quickly enough, however a successful evolution results in a Crobutt as beautiful as she is deadly and with a Butt you can literally bounce a coin off of.

xxxxx

43\. Oddtits (Oddish)

Element: Poison/Grass

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Gloomy

Description: Oddtits is a plant type Pokegirl, however while she has the plant label she is primarily a poison type Pokegirl. She stands between 4'3 and 4'7 in height and has dark blue/purple skin; her hair is a series of hair thin green roots covered by three large leaves that cover the roots to about half way down. The thing that gives her her name though is her oddly shaped body; despite her young form her ass and hips are full and curvy however above the waist she is flat and childish. Because of her uneven figure she is very self-conscious about her breasts and attempts to hide them, usually by using her leaves to cast her face and upper torso in shadows.

Oddtits generally prefer to be taken from behind so as to hid her nonexistent breasts from her tamer out of shame, but if a tamer will show genuine interest in her breasts and not treat her as less of a woman because of her lack of breasts she would be more likely to be open about other sexual positions. Also her leaves and root hairs are covered in a multitude of different pollens, powders and poisons that have a variety of different effects. When aroused she will release a powder that will arouse anyone who inhales it and when threatened she will release pollens that can either poison or paralyze an enemy. Another special attribute she has is that when she exposed to moonlight her libido skyrockets and she actually gains more nutrients from moonlight than sunlight which is reinforced by the fact that she does not like prolonged exposure to direct sunlight and prefers the shade when she needs the sun. Exposure to too much sun will lead to lethargy, a lack of libido and a bad sunburn which requires a Pokegirl center to heal.

xxxxx

44\. Gloomy (Gloom)

Element: Poison/Grass

Frequency: Rare

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Oddtits

Evolves Into: Vile Blooms (Leaf Stone), Belle Awesome (Sun Stone)

Description: Gloomy stands between 5'1 and 5'6 in height and gains a bust up to a large B-Cup but her ass and hips are still a little too large for her upper body. Her leaves become red and orange petals and cover her root hairs completely though it is only a little longer than before. If her face is in direct sunlight it has a very depressed or gloomy appearance, hence the name. This is why she generally keeps her petals covering her face in shadow and avoids direct sunlight; the petals also glisten when not exposed to sunlight. This combination of sap and dust induces lust in both feral and tame Pokegirls and Tamers as well. However is she is threatened this sap will change to paralyzing and poison effects to protect herself.

Like her previous Oddtits form Gloomy prefers to be tamed from behind. However with the increase of her bust she can be brought to orgasm just by playing with her breasts, not because they are particularly sensitive but because the fascination she has with anyone being genuinely interested with her body beyond her ass or pussy makes her more sensitive to her Tamer's ministrations. On top of that she retains her libido increase when exposed to moonlight, the full moon has the strongest reaction and if her face is exposed to moonlight instead of sunlight she looks normal. Therefore Gloomy is more likely to be open to more sexual positions and acts at night under moonlight and if she is taken outside on fertile soil her root hairs will burrow into the ground to collect neutrients which will sned her into an almost coma like orgasmic state.

xxxxx

45\. Vile Blooms (Vileplume)

Element: Grass/Poison

Frequency: Very Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Gloomy (requires Leaf Stone)

Evolves Into: none

Description: Vile Blooms stands between 5'8 and 6'1 and has an additional two petals giving her a total of five. Her root hairs are now waist length or longer and the three original petals reach down to cover them completely. The two new petals are just as long and are either swept back over her head or cover her face like a veil. She can also stiffen them making them act similar to an umbrella. Her bust is now proportional to the rest of her body and can be as large as a DD-Cup, because of this her confidence goes through the roof where her looks are oncerned and her face no longer looks odd or gloomy in direct sunlight.

As stated before her confidence in herself goes up considerably when she evolves, both because she now has a figure worth having and because her Tamer put the time and effort in putting up with her previous forms along with getting her a Leaf Stone to evolve her. She generally likes to go topless just show she can show off to the world her new well proportioned breasts for all to see. She is also far more open with Taming than she was previously, in fact she is a bit of an exhibitionist and will often try to intice her tamer into taking her in semi public places where they might be seen and most certainly be heard. One particular oddity however is her reaction to moon stones, though she has reached her peek evolution she will react to moon stones like any other evolution absorbing the stone but not changing form. Once she does her begins to shine like moonlight in the dark and her libido increases, there is no limit to the number of moonstones she can absorb however given their rarity and expense not many people have the finances to simply feed their Vile Blooms multiple moon stones so the effects of multiple stones is unknown.

xxxxx

Insert (Johto Region) Gen II

182\. Belle Awesome (Bellossom)

Element: Grass

Frequency: Very Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/Above Average/High/ **Extreme** )

Evolves From: Gloomy (requires Sun Stone)

Evolves Into: none

Description: Belle Awesome is considered the beautiful flower Pokegirl and is a stark contrast compared to her previous Gloomy evolution. She stands between 5'10 and 6'3 in height and has between a large C-Cup and a E-Cup bust, her skin is a flawless light green and her root hairs are a bright strawberry blond. A mixture of green and yellow leaves grow around her waist like a natural skirt and she has a pair of bright small red flowers on her head with yellow centers.

Belle Awesome is a very outgoing and joyfull Pokegirl compared to her previous form. Given her natural beauty and her now perfectly proportioned body, though many Belle Awesome claim to be a little top heavy with a smile, she goes out of her way to show off her new beauty and sexuality to anyone and everyone around her. She rarely if ever wears human clothes given her natural skirt and she has no desire to cover her breasts. Her Libido is also in overdrive while dropping the poison aspect of her typing she now loves sunlight like any other grass type Pokegirl, she loves to sing and dance and especially have sex with her Tamer. In fact Belle Awesome has almost no reservations regarding sex, she prefers sweet lovemaking to anything else but does not mind experimenting. Her real claim is that she wants it often regardless of it she requires a Taming or not and will jump her Tamer several times a day doing everything she can think of to entice him into taking her. Because of all this she is a very popular Pokegirl across many regions.

xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello everyone and happy new year! Hear are a few more pokegirls for your consumption, 8 to be exact and with this I am past the 1/3 point of Gen 1 and I hope to have more out soon now that im getting back into the grove of writing these up. Enjoy!**

xxxxx

46\. Parass (Paras)

Element: Bug/Grass

Frequency: Very Common

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Parasyte

Description: Parass is known as the mushroom Pokegirl specifically for the red pair of mushrooms with yellow spots that grow on top of her head. These mushrooms will often fall off and regrow regularly or can be plucked and harvested. While connected to the Parass these mushrooms can emit a collection of different poisons in the form of powders. These mushrooms when plucked have a wide variety of uses from food to medicines making Parass one of the Pokegirls commonly collected for domestic farming and kept feral on farms like non Pokegirl animals.

Parass stands between 5'4 and 5'9 in height with between A-Cup and B-Cup breasts. Her skin is light orange and is covered in thin red orange chitin; the chitin covers most of her body except for her joints. Her entire torso including her private parts are covered as well though the sections over her breasts and pussy will retract for Taming. The tops of her breasts including her neck and face are uncovered as well. Her hair is a light orange that can be short or long and her eyes are large and round giving her an innocent look. Sections of chitin on her forearms can unfold and cover her hands giving her a pair of razor sharp chitin claws for defense and attack.

In the wild while feral most Parass are very docile and rarely attack unless directly threatened. When tamed they are still docile and very trusting of their Tamer. The mushrooms on their head can be plucked and planted but require a Parass to remain nearby and pollinate the mushrooms or they will die and can often be found in dens in the wild or on ranches designed to hold Parass. When first tamed in the wild the Mushrooms on Parass head must be removed or the Tamer risks them emitting poison during taming, afterword's the Parass will instead emit powders designed to increase libido and sex drive during taming which can affect the tamer and other Pokegirls.

xxxxx

47\. Parasyte (Parasect)

Element: Bug/Grass

Frequency: Common

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Parass

Evolves Into: none

Description: Parasyte stands between 5'10 and 6'2 in height and has the same red orange chitin over orange skin a Parass does. She had shoulder to waist length orange hair and large red eyes with B-Cup to D-Cup breasts. Her two small mushrooms are replaced by one large mushroom which acts kind of like a hat. Like the smaller ones they regularly fall off and regrow and can be planted so long as a Parass or Parasyte remains nearby. Her folding Chitin claws are larger and stronger now and she is less shy than she was before being more prone to attack than run away if threatened.

Like many bug type Pokegirls Parasyte will gather a group of other Parasytes and Parass around her for breading purposes and act as a queen/leader of her group. She also has a special ability which allows her to launch the large mushroom on the top of her head at a target; if it strikes the mushroom will attach itself like a living being and take control of its target. Her ability works on Pokegirls and Humans though feral Parasyte will only do so in self-defense.

Tamed Parasyte who use this ability outside of an official battle constitutes a criminal act if caught and they can only control one being at a time so it's fairly easy to identify which Parasyte broke the rules from the pod attached to the victim. The best way to deal with a controlled being is to remove the pod either by cutting or separating it from its host. Mushrooms removed and planted do not have the mind control ability though they are often ground down and turned into aphrodisiac or lubricant.

xxxxx

48\. Venotit (Venonat)

Element: Bug/Poison

Frequency: Common

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Veno-Miss

Description: Venotit is often referred to as the tiny bug Pokegirl, standing between 4'1 and 4'6 in height at best she has an A-cup bust but more often than not she is flat with a childish figure. Her skin is technically black but is covered is short fine dark purple hairs, the hair on her head is also purple and normally bushy regardless if it is long or short. Her eyes are like a real insect's in that they are compound eyes with dozens of hexagon shaped receptors and are solid red, she also had a pair of antenna on her head and two small fangs in her mouth that are poisoness.

Venotit while feral in the wild are fairly docile, living in large family groups. They eat mainly fruit and are unafraid of tamers in their forests. Even approaching and watching most traveling tamers, however if the tree their family calls home is attacked or disturbed the massed Venotits will turn angry and swarm their attacker using their small claws and poisoness teeth to take down even large enemies. Despite their small size Venotits breasts are especially sensitive hence her name, stimulating or playing with them will entice and excite any Venotit, it's suggested that when taming a feral to concentrate on her breasts no matter how small they are to placate the Venotit and make the initial taming easier.

xxxxx

49\. Veno-Miss (Venomoth)

Element: Bug/Poison

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Venotit

Evolves Into: none

Description: The evolution of Venotit, Veno-Miss is a distant relation to Buttitsfree though of the moth variety as opposed to the butterfly type. Veno-Miss stands between 4'10 and 5'5 in height with up to C-Cup breasts; she is a white and very light purple color on both skin and chitin. Her chitin is very light and only minimally covers her arms, legs and chest area only covering her privates. Her eyes are large and black and her hair is medium to long in length and a slightly darker shade of purple but still very light. She has three antenna like horns in her head, large moth like wings that are a shiny white and covered in multi colored dust and an insectoid like abdomen over her butt that is capable of producing silk.

Veno-Miss regardless of if they are Feral or Tamed love beautiful things, they are very kind and peaceful and love to use their silk to create beautiful things for others to see. While feral in the wild they will make large Silk nests in trees that will catch the like and create beautiful rainbow reflections, while tamed they will using their silk to either make beautiful clothes or sell it to make money. Like Venotit, Veno-Miss breasts are very sensitive and it is a well-documented fact that if her breasts are stimulated the amount and grade of her silk goes up as a result. Farming her silk just after taming is the best time to do so, just remember to be gentle when massaging her silk organ.

xxxxx

50\. Digtit (Diglett)

Element: Ground

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: ( **Low** /Average/Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Digtittrio

Description: Digtit is one of those rare Pokegirls who is almost indistinguishable from a normal human girl, tall and slender between 5'6 and 5'11 in height Digtit has dark brown earth colored skin and short bright blond hair with dark brown almost black eyes. She can have anywhere between A-Cup and C-Cup breasts but no other hair anywhere on her body, unlike many Pokegirls Digtit has no natural growths like leafs for plant types or chitin for bug types that cover her privates. This normally doesn't matter as while feral they spend most of their time underground, when captured and tamed they normally don't like the feeling of clothes and will refuse to wear them unless they are in a cold area.

Digtit are able to move through the ground as easily as a human might swim in a pool, though they have no natural means to do so like claws or teeth the exact method baffles Pokegirl scientists. The prevailing theory states that special cells in her skin vibrates and basically melts anything less than sold rock letting a Digtit literally dive into the earth though this has not been conclusively proven, though many tamers have reported a pleasant vibrating sensation via skin contact during a taming secession.

Digtit have very low libidos and though they like sex just fine they are not consumed with a desire for it like many other Pokegirl species are. Though do however like being helpful especially once they are tamed, many Digtits can find jobs on farms tilling the fields or maintaining the dunes of beaches or unpaved roads making them one of the most useful and resourceful Pokegirl a tamer can find.

xxxxx

51\. Digtittrio (Dugtrio)

Element: Ground

Frequency: Rare

Libido: (Low/Average/ **Above Average** /High/Extreme)

Evolves From: Digtit

Evolves Into: none

Description: Digtittrio is a lot like its pre evolved form, she is taller standing between 5'10 and 6'2 in height and her skin is the same shade it was before. Her blond hair can still be short or as long as waist length and her eyes are still dark. Her biggest claim to fame however is the fact that she has three fully formed breasts on her chest that are between B-Cup and DD-Cup in size. Digtittrios are even more adamant about not wearing clothes than Digtits are despite not having anything to cover them as they are proud of their breasts.

Digtittrios breasts are super sensitive and she can be brought to orgasm simply by playing with them, because they are so sensitive she loves to give tit jobs and will look for ways to give a double tit job either to two guys or her tamer and another Pokegirl if she had the proper appendages, if they prefer girls then they want as many breasts rubbing against her own as possible. 99% of Digtittrios are bisexual with the remaining 1% being lesbians making them a viable Pokegirl for either male or female tamers.

Digtittrios are very laid back and barring sex have very few concerns or fears and will often do their best to avoid anything that might change that mindset, Digtittrio are also very sociable and are a good means of dealing with any strife or competition in a tamers harem as she will always engage the other girls in a tamers harem getting them to sleep with her unless they 150% straight or completely and utterly devoted to their tamer only.

xxxxx

52\. Merrowl (Meowth)

Element: Normal

Frequency: Common

Libido: (Low/ **Average** /Above Average/High/Extreme)

Evolves From: none

Evolves Into: Purrsian

Description: Merrowl is the world's most common cat type Pokegirl, covered from head to toe in short fine white fur except for her feet and the tip of her tail which is a light brown color. Merrowl stands between 4'10 and 5'5 in height with between A-Cup and small C-Cup breasts. She has a pair of black rimmed cat ears on top of her head with short to medium white hair, her face is mostly human shaped with a slight cat like cut along with whiskers on her cheeks and slit cat pupils in her eyes. Her strangest feature however is a bone like growth on her forehead, this growth appears to be a gold coin but it's just bone and the exact purpose for it is unknown. For defense her incisors are sharp like a cats and her nails can extent in 4 inch long razor sharp cutting claws which are deadly when used.

Merrowl loves to be pampered and spoiled and will use all of her cuteness and furry appeal to get people to dote on her. Feral Merrowls live in prides all over the world and are carnivores, they will generally avoid human population centers so they must be sought out if a tamer wants to capture one and separating a single Merrowl from its pride is a task unto itself. Once captured however stroking the base of its tail will stimulate it and make the Merrowl much more docile and receptive to penetration by her new tamer, another thing a tamer should recognize is that while Merrowl have two main normal sized breasts that are visible she has an additional 6 nipples in a 2x3 pattern hidden under her fur. These nipples can be flat or slight mini breasts but you generally won't see them at a glance, however they are sensitive so stimulating them is a must.

xxxxx

53\. Purrsian (Persian)

Element: Normal

Frequency: Uncommon

Libido: (Low/Average/Above Average/ **High** /Extreme)

Evolves From: Merrowl

Evolves Into: none

Description: The evolution of Merrowl, Purrsian is radically different from her previously evolution even if she looks mostly the same. She stands between 5'7 and 6'1 with large C-Cup to F-Cup breasts; if Merrowl is a house cat then Purrsian is a great safari cat. Her body is much curvier and womanly than her almost childlike body from before. However her silky smooth light tan fur hides the strong whipcord like muscles underneath, Purrsian is both fast and strong despite looking like a model and can kill in the blink of an eye. Her long white hair can either be smooth or slightly spiky and the gold coin on her head has become a red gemstone. She retains the whiskers on her face and her cat ears are more rounded than pointy giving her an elegant regal look as opposed to the cuteness of her Merrowl form.

Purrsian are highly graceful well balanced Pokegirls, many of whom take up dancing once they are tamed. In the wild they are very territorial and defensive of the prides, these prides also double as their harems in the wild and Purrsian will often fight over Merrowls for mating rights. Once tamed a Purrsian will need to be treated with love and attention often from her tamer otherwise she will feel neglected and threaten to use her claws which are now shorter but much thicker and curved making them even more deadly than before. But given enough attention Purrsian will want to be tamed often and thoroughly as they prefer it a little rougher, often a Purrsian will try to overpower a tamer during a session but don't allow this to happen as it is a test. Purrsian want to be dominated by a strong alpha male and if she can get the upper hand during a taming she will only allow herself to be tamed when she wants to and how she wants to, to get her back under control the Purrsian must be overpowered and taken forcefully for the tamer to re-assert themselves as the alpha in the relationship.


End file.
